


Neckties, nooses, and the relationships between

by Punkgeneration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy, John Watson - Freeform, John and Mary, Lovesick, M/M, Marriage, Music, Oneshot, Sad, Sappy, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Short, Sweet, Unwanted marriage, Wedding, crappy, emotions on high, hinted Johnlock - Freeform, john is in love with sherlock, johnlcok, latenigt fanfcition, mary morstan - Freeform, violin boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkgeneration/pseuds/Punkgeneration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John and Mary's wedding day but, what happens when John is reminded of his best friend at their wedding. John analyzes his feelings for Sherlock while wasting for Mary to walk down the alter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neckties, nooses, and the relationships between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First post! Yay!  
> Anyway, this is a really short one shot that I wrote late at night. Enjoy!
> 
> Sherlock Holmes and other characters are not mine, sadly.

John Watson stood at the alter in anticipation. It was his wedding day, he was supposed to be happy that he was getting married to the one he loves. But, he can’t help but feel something in his stomach, like something isn’t right. He sighed and let his hand wanted to the old necktie je got from an old friend. The friend was none other than Sherlock Holmes. The necktie was a gift given to him for his birthday. He still remembers coming home from his sitters and seeing Sherlock sitting on his old couch with his violin in hand. He remembered opening the gift and seeing the amazing pattern on the black tie. It was a very simple yet complex pattern of grey thread intertwining in the black. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory that was buried deep in his mind.  
John thought of his and Sherlock relationship. They were so close yet so far away from each other. He remembers the first time they met. He found Sherlock quite odd and did not think that he would end up being his best mate. He remembers all of the restless nights they spent together working on something for a case. He remembers all of the minor details of the time they spent together as flat mates. He would be lying if he didn’t say that he missed waking up to the kitchen being filled with experiments or that he missed Sherlock waking him up at two in the morning to ask him something as simple as what kind of tea be had before he fell asleep. He missed that a lot. It’s a lot different when he thought his friend was dead. He was forced to push all of those thoughts and feeling toward the man away because he thought he was dead. But now, now he knows he is alive and he can’t help but think of him every second of the day.  
John knew for a fact that at one time he was in love with the dark haired man. He knew but never bothered to act on it. It would have been so much different if they had gotten together. For example, this could have been their wedding instead of his and Mary’s. He could have been waiting for Sherlock to come through those big chapel doors. Everything could have changed. For all he knows Sherlock might have not faked his death and they could have already been married.  
John took a deep breath and straightened his back when the music began to play. Sherlock was playing his violin and oh god, it sounded amazing. The spine chilling notes hit all the right pitches and had just enough feeling to make it mean something but not enough to make it over so it. John sighed a sigh of reef. The wedding was finally beginning. He watched as Mary slowly walked through the doors. She looked beautiful. John was just happy that the wedding was starting. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder over to the man that was playing the violin. His face was perfectly outlined and the way he stood just screamed that he was proud. The kind of proud that John wanted oh so badly. He watched the man play on deep consecration.  
John looked to his soon to be wife in the eyes and sighed softly when he said his vows. He smiled at her as they kissed. This was the beginning of the rest of his life without Sherlock. A life without Sherlock was a lot to take in and to Bo honest, it terrified john really. He sighed at the thought. It meant no more running to crime scenes and staying up all night to work on a case. It means no more walking to the living room of the flat in the morning and seeing Sherlock passed out on the couch. He will miss all of that greatly but there is one thing he won’t miss. The urge to kiss Sherlock. Everything they are inches away from each other all John wants to do is lean over and kiss the man. But sadly, he would never have to feeling to do such a simple task


End file.
